Slap, Punch, and Beat Up
by ATrueGryffindor
Summary: All the times Reyna has slapped, punched, or beat Jason up for his cheesy pick up lines. Over done, maybe, but for a good reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've always loved Jason and Reyna, even before I finished SoN. Jason and Piper just never seemed quite right for each other. But then I read about Reyna, and I just knew. It was like, "BAM!" They'd be so cute together!**

**Feel free to submit suggestions! However, please don't write out the whole scenario. Just give me the pick – up line.**

**Oh, and these won't necessarily be in order. One in chapter three might be the first time they met, and one in chapter 2 could be the last day Jason was in Camp Jupiter… You get the point.**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I own nothing. I don't own the characters, the series, or even most of the pick-up lines. I'm getting them off of Google.**

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna shivered in the cold, wondering why in the world she had agreed to this quest, when Jason plopped himself down next to her.

"H-hey," he said, his teeth chattering.

"Hi," she said softly, her breath clearly seen by her.

Jason looked at for one long, hard moment, and she felt years of anger and annoyance and irritation at him evaporate in that one loving look.

And then…

"You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?"

He's never been the same since.

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna groaned as she three herself on her bunk. After a long, hard day of training, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and fall asleep.

Her deep brown eyes were just starting to close when something light landed on her nose. She sighed with annoyance and grabbed the slip of paper.

She opened it with irritation, nearly ripping it in half.

Me without you is like a nerd without braces, a shoe without laces, and a sentencewithoutspaces.

"**JASON!"**

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna was walking out of the girls' bathroom, shaking her hands to rid them of the icy droplets of water.

All of a sudden, Jason popped out of some random bush that just so happened to be there.

Reyna raised her eyebrows.

"Stalker much, are we, Jason?"

Jason chose to disregard this and said, instead, "You know, this kind of reminds me of something." 

Reyna knew she should've rolled her eyes and walked off, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"What?"

"My love for you."

Reyna blushed a deep, burning red. "What does that have to do with me going to the bathroom?"

"Well, you see, my love for you is like diarrhea," Jason explained. "I just can't hold it in."

The slap could be heard all the way across camp.

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna was getting really, really, really annoyed with a certain Jason Grace. He kept walking past her, pausing, as if to talk to her, then shaking his head and walking away.

The fifth time this happened, Reyna snapped. "Well? Do you have something to say to me, Cloud Hair?"

Jason paused, irritating her further.

"I mean, really!" Reyna started to rant. "This is so unlike you! No pick-up line? No aggravating comments? No hair-ripping remarks? No arrogant come-backs?"

Suddenly, a glimmer of mischief shone in Jason's eye, and Reyna started mentally slapping herself. Why, oh why did she have to test her luck?

"Your so beautiful that I forgot my pick-up line."

Reyna was deciding between rolling her eyes, storming off, punching his lights out, or possibly all three when she stopped and thought about what she said.

"You know," she said, musing. "That actually wasn't so bad." 

"Yeah, I-"

"Don't push it."

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna was busy slashing dummies to pieces when she sensed trying-to-be-stealthy-and-epically-failing movement behind her.

She turned around, dagger and eyebrow simultaneously raised, before lower the former.

"Can I help you?" She asked the new kid – what was his name? Oh, yeah, Jason. Anyway, Jason had just been accepted into camp, having finished his long – time training with Lupa.

"Um, yeah. Can I have some directions?" 

"Sure, kid." (He was both taller and probably older than her, but it gave her the necessary sense of superiority.) "Where?" 

"Your heart."

"I'd like to see YOUR heart, kiddo. With THIS knife," here she waved it wildly "preferably IN IT!"

Jason has never run so fast in his life.

(LINE BREAK)

"HEY! REYNA!" 

Reyna groaned softly, before plastering a large, fake smile on her face, and turning to face her personal stalker, Jason Grace.

"What is it this time, Jas-y?" She asked in a sickly – sweet voice, hoping beyond hope he'd get weirded out and GO AWAY.

"Well, you see, I was wondering how you were doing." 

Reyna had spent the last few days under the care of some Apollo kids due to a very high fever. She'd been told Jason had been trying to visit her, but she told those taking care of her not to EVER let him in.

"Fine," she answered dully.

"Hey, I didn't ask how you were looking!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Grace. Go bother someone else."

Reyna could practically see the tail between his legs as he walked dejectedly away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks sooo much for the reviews! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! Really! I don't get many reviews, and I treasure each and every one.**

**While we're on the topic of reviewing, would you mind checking out my story, _Love and War_? It's about an OC and her life during the _Battle of the Labyrinth_ through _The Last Olympian_. Don't worry, she's not a Mary Sue! I guarantee you! You can flame me a million gazillion times if she is!**

**Also, if you have any ideas how I can get more people to read that story, drop me a PM!  
><strong>

**Anyways, off the topic of _Love and War_, I'm going to try to update every day. That probably won't happen, but I'm gonna try.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna's hands shook slightly while she hid behind a building in the city, where no moonlight could illuminate her broken, tear-streaked face.

_Amber was gone…_

Forever. She'd never come back.

_Amber was gone…_

Her best friend, dead. She was totally alone in the world.

_Amber was gone…_

Her body racked with silent sobs as she struggled to contain herself, as the fragile side of her that had refused to come out during the battle escaped.

During the battle against Krios, Reyna had been the blood – thirsty leader of the Roman Empire. Now, she was a scared little girl, groping for a lifeline.

"Reyna?" A puny, high pitched (alright, it wasn't really, but it made her feel better to say it) voice echoed slightly throughout her cold hiding place in disbelief. Jason crouched down beside her and tried to make eye contact; but she avoided his gaze and brought her knees to her chest.

"Reyna," Jason groaned. He sat down and lifted her face into his hands. She could probably rip herself out of his grasp if she wanted to, but she felt so emotionally drained she didn't even try.

She closed her eyes for one long minute, contemplating her situation. Here she was, her face cupped gently by Jason Grace, who was about six inches _at best_ away from her, and watched her while she cried. It took her that whole minute to realize she didn't care.

She opened her eyes, and looked at Jason, this time the one searching for eye contact. Instead, she saw his grinning lips.

"Why are you smiling?" She rasped, trying to sound cross.

"The night is young, the stars are bright, and you are here with me tonight," here he raised his eyebrows slightly in a subtly suggestive manner.

"Jason Grace, I am going to kill you!" Reyna croaked.

She tried to unsheathe her knife, but her hand trembled with the effort. For the first time in her whole life as a daughter of the goddess of war, she felt weak.

So instead, she hid her face in his shoulder, and cried her heart out.

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna was climbing the wall of the fortress. She and her cohort were _going_ to get that flag.

"YES!" she screamed in victory as she reached the top. She was _so_ close…

She waited impatiently for the rest of her cohort to catch up.

"HEY! REYNA!" Someone called.

Reyna turned around, and found herself looking at the fifth cohort. No, not the fifth cohort; her eyes look only at their centurion leader, Jason Grace, without a shirt or pants on.

He was just standing there, in his underwear (yes, you perverts, he HAD underwear on), grinning up at her.

Reyna was so shocked she lost her footing, and before she knew it, she was free falling through the air.

She hit the ground with a hard _thump_.

"Urgh," she groaned.

"Rey - na! Rey - na! Rey - na!" Jason chanted in a sing song voice from somewhere above her.

She looked up from her spot on the ground to glare at him.

"WHAT?"

"You can fall off a building, you can fall out of a tree, but the best way to fall is in love with me!" He sang.

"Jason Grace, you are going to die!" He looked down at her in pity.

"Not if you do first."

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna was annoyed.

Since Jason had recently become praetor, he got to have his own Pegasus. Reyna was just musing this and thinking about all the names she would like to call him that I shouldn't put in her because it's rated K+, while simultaneously brushing her own Pegasus, when the self - proclaimed King of the World came in.

Reyna scowled at him; he grinned at her.

He swaggered up to the first Pegasus while Reyna watched him out of the corner of her eye. Jason patted the Pegasus on the head for a moment, a look of fierce concentration on his face, something she didn't know he was physically capable of doing, before he shook his head and moved on.

The next Pegasus got a thirty – six second brush and a "Nah."

The third Pegasus ever so kindly received a slap to the rump and a "Not in this life."

"Do you want me to end it for you, Cloud Hair?" Reyna exploded. He was _seriously_ irking her.

He looked at her, and held her gaze for a brief moment, before breaking eye contact. "Am I bothering you?" He said, walking around the Pegasi with his hand stroking his chin.

"YES! You keep walking around and making fun of those horses!"

Jason threw himself on one knee in front of her. He reached for her hand, but Reyna snatched it away so he put his hand on his heart, instead.

"Marry me," he said dramatically, while Reyna's face flushed. "And I will never look at another horse again."

Reyna's already red face turned a deep purple. "Wha? Y – you can't… What the heck?" she spluttered.

Jason grinned widely, got up, brushed off his jeans and said to Reyna's Pegasus, "Come on, Bloodshed. Let's go. I know this wonderful pastor whom I'm sure would be willing to do the ceremony for us at a very low price…"

He grabbed the reins and led Bloodshed out of the stables. "See ya around, Reyna," he said, pretending to tip his non – existent hat on the way out.

Reyna stood there for a long moment, her face flushed and her eyes wild, before it dawned on her what he just did.

"JASON GRACE! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME! GIVE ME BACK MY HORE!"

Yet, her threats didn't stop her from smiling at the sound of his laughter.

(LINE BREAK)

It was Reyna's second Feast of Fortuna, and she was having an amazing time. She was laughing, talking to her friends, and eating and drinking all she could want.

All that ended when she noticed a creepy dude with electric blue eyes and bright blonde hair staring at her.

Jason Grace.

A.K.A. Guy who she threaten to stab.

She shifted uncomfortably, his eyes widened more.

She groaned to her friends, "Jason Grace is looking at me." His eyes started bugging out of his head.

She fiddled nervously with her hair.

Reyna was sure he was going to spill his eyeballs all over the floor when he took a deep breath, and marched right up to her and her friends.

"Hi. I just noticed you noticing me and I want to give you notice that I noticed you, too."

Reyna turned to face him, and innocent expression on her face. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

(LINE BREAK)

**A/N: I'm really sorry the scenes were so long, guys! Please review anyway!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: People who are still reading this, I'm sorry. I've been really stressed out lately and I just haven't had the heart to write. I'm going to post this right after I finish righting this and will probably read through it, like, once, so sorry if it has a lot of mistakes. Also, if any of you are reading _Love and War_, I'll get going on that this weekend, too, so there'll probably be a chapter up on Wednesday. **

**Sorry again! Hope this chapter makes up for!**

**P.S. Oh, yeah! I just remembered! Thanks for the pick-up lines; they helped me get this chapter up quicker. (Daughter-of-Rome, you won't see your in here, but I'll be using soon. It's going to play an important part in this story…) But just remember, just because I liked your pick up line or because you submitted one it won't be in the story. Sometimes I feel like a certain pick up line just wouldn't work with the story. Also, again, please do not put the responses. If you do, I'll probably end up changing them, and then I have to feel guilty.**

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna was frustrated, angry, and all-out furious. She, in that moment, hated Jason Grace more than ever before, because, right then, she realized she was in love with him.

It _would_ take him disappearing, having a high chance of being dead, and a last lopsided grin to make _her_ fall for _him._

She kicked her dresser angrily. "Idiot," she murmured while doing so.

"Stupid, _, dimwitted, thick-skulled, _, cloud haired, dumb _ son of freakin' Jupiter."

You fill in the blanks.

Meanwhile, she was so busy beating up her poor, innocent dressing she didn't notice the note that was stuck to the back of the object fall to the floor.

"_ little _," she stepped back, but slipped on the paper.

"What the heck?" she muttered. She snatched angrily at the slip, and was tempted to rip it to shreds, but something stopped her.

_Reyna_, it said at the top.

_You mean so very much to me,_

_I can't believe you sing on key,_

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Where you believe it or not._

It was dated from yesterday, the day before he disappeared.

Reyna rolled her eyes at the horrible poetry, before realizing all they could have had, if she hadn't been _so darn stubborn_, and broke into a heartbreaking sob.

(LINE BREAK)

"Hey, Rey-Rey," Jason whispered seductively in her ear.

"Grace." Reyna nodded swiftly, but did not look up from her work – saddling Bloodshed.

Jason stood a couple feet away and watched her work for a few, unsettling moments, smiling a little.

Finally, it got to Reyna.

"Can I help you?" she snapped.

Airily, Jason replied, "Are you capable of re-arranging the alphabet? I'd like to put U and I together."

"Still haven't learned the alphabet then, eh, Jason?"

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna sighed as she plopped the groceries on the hard tile, resting her head in her hands, elbows propped up on the counter. She could hear a male voice chuckling from behind it, but she didn't care enough to look up.

She heard the beeping as the man checked out her junk food. She was so ashamed of herself, and Lupa would be so mad, but she hadn't had anything with sugar in it for ages! She was a teenage girl with hormones and PMS, what exactly did they expect of her?

"So… The great Praetor Reyna, buying junk food… Whatever would Lupa say if she could see her little prodigy now?" A voice said innocently from above her.

Glowering, Reyna looked up at Jason.

"What do you want, Grace?" she snarled.

"Well, excuse _me_ for wondering what Lupa would do if, I don't know, I happened to _let something slip_…"

"You wouldn't."

"Maybe I would."

To her horror, Reyna saw that Jason had moved his face annoyingly close to hers, and she froze with terror as he leaned across the counter, held onto her face, and kissed her roughly.

Gaining her senses, she shoved him away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed.

"Well, as cashier, it's my job to make sure everyone gets all their stuff alright. Even though I'm not an item, I could see you trying so desperately to check me out all by yourself. I figured I'd have to help you out with that, being so experienced with it myself."

Dumbfounded with the happenings of the last couple seconds, Reyna stood with her shoulders slumped slightly for a moment, before it dawned on her what happened. Looking up in Jason's smirking face, she said, "You may have won the battle, but you will never win the war." She hurried out the door and towards her cohort cabin with her junk food, but she couldn't help tasting her lips a couple times on the way.

(LINE BREAK)

"HA!" Reyna screamed as she stabbed a dummy. She yanked her dagger out, and, graceful as a gazelle, leaped and faced another dummy. "GAH!" "HI-YA!" Her movements were a series of kicks, slashes, and stabs.

Jason admired her from about ten feet away for a moment. He loved the way her ponytail flew all over the place, and how it started to come out of it's holder. He loved the way she moved so gracefully, yet so dangerously, in a way that silently screamed that this girl had authority, and would demand your respect. He loved the way she never stopped fighting, kept moving, always.

He allowed himself a brief moment to remember the losses of the war, before swaggering up to the girl herself. To avoid nearly getting kicked in the gut, he dove to the ground, and picked himself up, coughing slightly from the dirt.

"Oh, gods, I think I just crapped my pants."

"That's nice, Jason."

"Do you mind if I get into yours? AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(LINE BREAK – sidenote: the scene I'm about to write is going to be used again, just it'll end up differently and there's going to be like a little mini series of the scenes spread out throughout the chapters. This one was just for fun.)

The Romans marched behind her as she led them towards the flying ship, her heart thumping in her chest. There were so many things that could go wrong…

The Greeks ran out and towards the Romans. Percy beamed as he caught the eye of a pretty blonde girl.

Meanwhile, Reyna was scanning the crowd with narrowed, sharp brown eyes, her long, shiny black hair flapping in the wind.

At the sight of a blonde haired, blue eyed, cocky son of Jupiter, talking to a gorgeous brunette, her heart sank slightly, before she walked confidently over to him. Many fell silent at the sight as they waited eagerly for the reactions of the two. Would they fight, kiss, talk, or scream?

"Welcome back to Camp Jupiter, Jason," Reyna said, not stiffly, but her voice was not warm.

Jason narrowed his eyes slightly and studied her face, then grinned, his usual, lazy, arrogant grin, and Reyna felt something flutter in her chest.

"**Hi. I suffer from amnesia. Did I hit on you often?**" His eyes glittered with amusement.

Reyna grinned back at him, to the astonishment of many. "I'm not really sure, Grace. It's not like you, I don't know, _stalked_ me, or anything."

"Did I?" he said airily.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did," Reyna paused, the drama in the air increasing, before a twinkle formed in her eye. "It was fun to beat you up, anyway."

And when she strode back to her legion, she wasn't nervous anymore, because she knew Jason would always be hers.

(LINE BREAK)

**A/N: Okay, I put the pick – up line in bold, because it wasn't the greatest, most obvious pick – up line ever, but I found it online, and it kinda made sense, but then I switched it up, so hopefully it'll make a little more sense than "kinda."**

**Again, sorry for the long wait, hope this chapter was good enough to make it worth it! The scenes were a bit more romantic, this time, I think. I was kind of the mood for something sappy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys! Yeah, I am really updating! Even though I am dead tired because I went to my sister's color guard competition even though it was pouring rain and my feet got all swollen and red and really really cold (never wear converse in the rain), and because I did six and a half hours of homework today and I still have another one and a half left! My teachers are so cruel. I'M ONLY AN EIGHTH GRADER! WHAT DO THEY EXPECT OF ME? No, really, I'm scared for high school. It's gonna be torture.**

**But, anyway, say thanks to the Daughter – of – Rome who has been reviewing so much I decided to put a chapter up today.**

**Edit: I'm sorry, guys. I would've updated the day after I last updated… whenever that was… I was working really hard on this chapter, and was sooo close to being done, when I decided to take a short break and take a shower then come back to finish this up, and when I came back, my sister was using this computer, and it took her a couple days to give it up.**

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna stared critically in the mirror, though she would deny it in the years to come. She was just a girl – what did they expect of her? To never care what she looked like… Ever? Never have a moment of self indulgence?

So, she stared in the mirror that showed a face of regal beauty, of hard eyes and sharp features, and she wondered why he liked her, with her cold, emotionless face and equally frigid personality.

"You're eyes are bluer than the Pacific ocean, and baby, I'm lost at sea," a voice drawled from the corner.

Reyna jumped and whirled to face a smirking Jason Grace, as if he'd read her thoughts. She blushed embarrassedly at having been caught staring in the mirror, before frowning, realizing what he'd said.

"Jason," she said slowly, as if speaking to a small child. "My eyes are brown."

"Oh."

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna raced into the makeshift hospital they had set up, the guards letting her through wordlessly. She threw herself into the corner, and asked the demigods healing him breathlessly, "Will he be okay?"

"I'm not sure," Kim, a daughter of Apollo, said grimly.

Reyna fell against the wall with a thump and slid down 'till she was sitting. She watched the slight rise and fall of Liam's chest as though hypnotized.

Liam was praetor, loved and respected by all. If he died, the whole camp would fall apart.

The moments ticked by and Reyna knew that the campers would have a break in the fight for only a few minutes more. Yet, she could not find it in herself to pick herself up and start setting up the defenses.

Reyna was jerked from her thoughts with a desperate, choking rasp, then a sob. Her eyes snapped to Liam's body, and found it unmoving.

She felt an overwhelming pressure on her shoulders and chest, threatening to crush her. She wanted to scream and cry and choke herself, but instead, she sat there, swaying, unable to process thought.

All of a sudden, a masculine voice yelled, "HELP!"

Reyna's head jerked up and she saw Jason Grace running in the tent, a hand clapped firmly over his eyes. The children of Apollo looked up in concern.

"Jason, what's up?" Timothy asked, getting to his feet.

"MY EYES!" he screamed in agony.

Reyna leapt to her feet in worry and raced over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and spun him around to face her.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked, prying his hand off of them.

All of a sudden, he grinned, and opened his electric blue eyes. "I just can't seem to take them off of you."

Reyna stared at him for one long moment, before shaking her head, and, with the tiniest of all smiles, said, "You would."

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna had gotten caught breaking the rules.

What? You ask scandalously. Reyna broke the rules?

I know. Shocking.

But, you see, remember that little episode where Jason kissed Reyna and tried to hit on her when she bought junk food? Yeah? And remember how he threatened to tell?

Yeah. Well, he did.

What? You think he's madly in love with her and therefore would never do anything to hurt her? Where'd you get that idea?

So, anyway, here she was, in the kitchen, with a broom.

Yucky.

However, she was also a bit angry at a certain not-so-lucky-son-of-Jupiter, so she was sweeping just a teensy-weensy bit too hard.

It therefore came as no surprise to anyone but her when the broom broke, and she had to go and fetch another. So, she stormed off to go get one, and, in her anger, didn't realize that there was a little piece of wood at the bottom of the closet, and tripped right into it, accidentally hooking her foot around the door, which snapped shut, which hit her butt, which made her collide into the one and only Jason Grace.

Reyna mentally thanked the gods for the dimness that hid her beat red face, as she clambered up awkwardly, which, she realized a second to late, would put her face a couple centimeters from Jason's, revealing the bright red-ness.

That was when she reverted to cursing the gods instead.

Jason was smirking when Reyna took her face out of her hands, and fumbled around for the handle, only to hear the click of a lock and a giggle from outside the door.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE! WHOEVER IS OUT THERE IS GOING TO DIE THE SECOND I BLAST THIS DOOR DOWN!"

She kicked the door so hard she stumbled backwards, falling backwards, pushing Jason against the wall with her back.

"Well, isn't this cozy?"

She was too embarrassed to even backhand him.

(LINE BREAK – I really didn't like the last one that much…)

Reyna was striding around the camp, observing the shape of the warriors, and mentally calculating her head how many each would have to fight at one time in the quickly approaching battle.

Someone grabbed at the back of her shirt and flipped the top part of it out. Reyna whipped around, faster than lightning, with her dagger drawn and ready to pierce. Being with Blackbeard so long had taught her all too well.

She relaxed slightly when she caught sight of Jason, but didn't let the dagger down. "Well?" she asked, cocking a brow.

"Well," Jason whispered seductively in her ear, and Reyna's breath hitched slightly. "I was just checking to make sure you were really from heaven." He let go of her shoulders, which she just realized he had been holding, and she was frozen for a brief moment, before staggering slightly away.

She didn't see his smirk of triumph.

(LINE BREAK)

A/N: I just realized that all of these are pretty sappy and not funny at all… And Jason didn't even get hit in this chapter! I'm sorry! I'll try to update tomorrow with a very violent chapter, but I don't think I'll be able to, because I have a HUGE test. Seriously. It lasts the whole school day.

**Anyways, sorry for everything, and thanks a thousand gazillion a million times for all the support and reviews! It's amazing, really. Also, special thanks to Daughter – of – Rome and her friends!**


	5. Chapter 5 Not Really, It's an AN

**A/N: Sorry guys, not a chapter. I pinky promise one will be up soon though. Maybe even tonight, since I don't have any homework because of the test.**

**For a quick update you guys probably don't care about it, I think I did pretty well. It was long and boring, but it actually wasn't too hard.**

**So, anyways, I would like to say sorry for saying Reyna was there before Jason. I wasn't thinking too much about that. Also, thanks for those who defended me, especially joybella. However, I actually respect The Flaming Foundation for having the guts to tell me my story wasn't so great, and actually telling me what was wrong. So many times people will just flatter others and not tell them what they are doing right and wrong. So, in a weird way, thanks.**

**However, I am insulted that you "implied" that I wasn't a good author, and I felt that that was unnecessary. Call me a wimp, but that _did_ insult me. Also, I feel that when Reyna said that they could've been romantically involved, it did fit in with this fan fiction. As said in one of my scenes, Reyna realized she was in love with Jason and that they could've and should've been a couple but she was too stubborn to realize it earlier.**

**And for Jason being too dignified for this, sure, maybe he is. However, is at home with the Romans, with his memory, so he might be a little different.**

**I do respect your opinion, though, and if I insulted you in any way, I apologize.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, guys! This time, the shout – out goes to awesomegirl13 for a bunch of reviews AND pick – up lines! They really helped!

Oh, and special thanks for Flamepaw for reading my author's note and wishing me luck on my test! Really, it DID mean a lot.

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna was busily training when she heard laughter and snickering. She turned, and saw Jason strutting around with a milk – white spray "tan" and glitter glue covering his body. His shirt was unbuttoned all the way down and he kept running fingers through his hair.

When he saw her, he ran over towards her, and shoved an arm in front of her.

"Bella," he said huskily. "I'll never let harm come to you." 

Reyna blinked at him.

"_What_ are you _doing_?"

Jason looked confused. "I'm Edward Cullen," he said. "I thought girls liked Edward Cullen."

Reyna smirked slightly. "We like Jacob Black, Grace. Seriously. Keep _up_."

Jason watched her go, his itty bitty brain whizzing. Then he looked down at his freakishly pale arm, and sighed. "Aw, _man_…"

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna was walking uncomfortably around camp. Some of the girls around camp had put a little makeup on her and her clothes were shorter and more low – cut, the girls saying she had to look nice at least one day of the year – the Feast of Fortuna.

So, she spent much time at the celebration glaring off hormone-crazed boys before she realized she was getting a lot less lust-filled looks. She glanced around, and saw one Jason Grace doing all the work for her. She rolled her eyes; content to let him waste his time alone.

That fantasy ended when Jason started striding towards her suddenly

"Hey," he greeted when he came close to her.

Reyna glanced at him idly. "Hi," she said shortly.

They sipped their drinks in silence for a moment, before Jason chose to end that quiet. "So," he started. "You're a girl, huh? AHH! I'M SORRY! MAKE IT STOP! FORTUNA, HELP ME!"

Fortuna seemed to side with Reyna.

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna was practicing her Latin, and was frustrated, to say the least.

"Stupid – _morbi_ – Idiot – _libri scholae_ – _Quid me oportet pati?_

She stabbed her pencil into her notebook to dot the i, and the pencil broke in half. Reyna wrung her hands in the air in frustration, making a sound of discontentment in the back of her throat.

A voice sighed from behind her, and she whipped around, papers and hair flying.

"Life without you would be like a broken pencil… pointless."

"Well, here, have this one instead," Reyna snapped, flicking her wrist sharply to throw the part of the pencil that still had its sharpened tip. Jason opened his mouth to say something, but it certainly wasn't the smart - alec response everyone expected him to say.

"You just pierced my arm!"

"Whoops."

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna was sitting down at her cohort's table, being, looking, and acting bored, like every good teenager should. Unforunately, her mental mantra of _I'm so bored… I'm so bored… I'm so bored… _was heartbreakingly interrupted when a certain son of Jupiter came stumbling over to her table, making "bew, bew, bew" sounds.

"What?" she asked in annoyance, while Jason clutched at his chest with one arm, grasping the table in the other, struggling to get off his knees, which he had fallen on to.

"That's just…" he held up a finger while he gasped. "That's just the ambulance coming to pick me up," here he coughed. "Because when I saw you, my heart stopped."

"Would you like me to carve it out for you, you know, so it won't hurt so much?"

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna leaned tiredly up against the long marbled columns, waiting for her turn to be allowed in that stupid marble bust's little baby, a.k.a. the meeting house.**1 **

She closed her eyes for a moment, and smiled faintly as she swayed. She was _so_ tired…

Her thoughts were interrupted by an all-too familiar voice.

"Hey, are you accepting applications for you fan club?"

She opened one eye lazily, before opening the other and pushing herself off the column. She barely glanced at Jason, who was carrying a huge stack of papers.

"Over your dead body," she said, not looking at Jason, before a cruel smirk formed on her lips and she spun around to face him. "So… Let's get started on that, shall we?"

(LINE BREAK)

1: Do you guys remember what the god's name was and what the area was called?

A/N: Is it just me, or was that chapter kind of short? I just looked at the length, and it's actually not too short, but I guess I just had so much fun writing it time flew by… Or maybe my chapters are always short. I think it's both.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry, guys, but I've been extremely extremely extremely busy, and dead tired lately. This chapter is going to kinda suck, but I still have two shout – outs to make.**

**1st – Insanity is my second name. She told The Flaming Foundation that I had posted a defense, and because of her we were able to talk about it and come to an agreement. Also, while we're on the subject, I'd like to publicly apologize to The Flaming Foundation for posting an author's note instead of actually contacting her. I acted out of emotion and was immature. I would appreciate if all you guys can just let this thing drop from now on.**

**2nd – Jewlbird. Her review really stuck out because it was polite and offered both criticism and pointed out flaws and also told me what she liked about it, which was pretty helpful. It's because of her I got motivation to write this chapter.**

**Also, after reading this chapter, would you guys mind telling me if you think I should bump the rating up to T? It's got some more mature pick up lines in it.**

**Thanks for your support and I hope you awesome people enjoy the chapter!**

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna was walking along the beach in the sand. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. The sun was shining beautiful, beating down warmth on her face; the waves were crashing gently and water lapped at her feet.

Calloused hands gently grasped her face, and her eyes flew open in surprise. She relaxed when she realized it was Jason, but then realized it was _Jason_, and tensed up again.

"What are you doing here, Grace?" she spat.

He sighed deeply, staring with wide eyes into her dark brown ones. "I just can't decide what's prettier today… The water, the sky, or your eyes."

"Getting friendly with Poseidon, are we, Jason?"

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna yawned and her head drooped. She struggled to keep her eyes open. She couldn't wait for this meeting to be over.

Meanwhile, out of the corner of her sleepy, narrowed eyes, she noticed Jason Grace checking his watch repeatedly, and shaking his head, as if disbelieving.

He slid over on the bench towards her.

"Hey," he whispered seductively in her ear.

Reyna pushed him away, but it lacked real force.

"What?"

"Well, it's just, you see, my magic watch here just can't be right. It says you aren't wearing any underwear." 

Reyna bolt upright, suddenly awake.

"What?" she whisper-shrieked. "Of course I am!"

Jason looked down at his watch and frowned. "Hm. I guess it _is_ fifteen minutes fast, then."

"JASON GRACE!"

The meetings ended early on the account that one of its members was experiencing severe blood loss.

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna was carefully sculpting a rock into a statue in honor of Bellona, her mother. She often did things like this. She found it relaxing to take a hammer and smash it into things.

"Heyyyyy, Reyyyyyynaaaaaa," a voice drawled from somewhere from the left.

"Whatever, Grace," Reyna said shortly.

"Why so angry, Rey-Rey?"

"Because you'll only mess me up." 

"What are you talking about? I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I can make your bedrock," Jason winked suggestively.

"_What_?" Reyna spluttered.

"See ya tonight, then, Reyna dear!"

Realization dawned on Reyna's face as she realized what he had done. "You wish, Grace!" she shouted at his retreating back.

"Oh, don't worry! I do!"

(LINE BREAK)

"ARGH!" Reyna yelled. "STUPID RUBIK'S CUB!" She threw it on the ground, where it crashed into pieces and rolled around in the dust. She had been trying to solve the darn thing for hours, and it was just too much.

"You know," a voice said seductively from behind her. "I'm a lot like a Rubik's cube. Only _much _more fun and rewarding."

Reyna turned warily to face Jason. "What?" she asked tiredly, all traces of anger gone (apart from the broken Rubik's cube pieces at her feet).

"The more you play with me, the harder I get."

"Ah! My innocent mind!" Reyna screamed, her eyes widened in shock and horror.

Jason smirked. "Good. The more innocent, the more fun."

He left with a gloating smile on his face and an angry Reyna behind him, which is _never_ a good combination.

…

"AHHH! MY EYE!"

(LINE BREAK)

**A/N: That was my most mature chapter yet. Wow. I guess I'm in a slutty mood, haha.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys reaped the benefits of my hormones, and please forgive me for taking forever and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for taking a while to update. I know I've already mentioned this story, but I've lost a bit of motivation to write my story _Love and War_ because not a lot of people were reading it. I'm working on another chapter after like, a four month break, but I would really appreciate it if you guys could help me get some of my inspiration back and review my story. I'd be grateful for flames, constructive criticism, anything (although I am particularly partial to endless flattery).**

**Also, you know, it's because of you guys that I've realized how much of a better author I have become while writing this story. It's not a huge, significant difference, but I'm taking baby steps. Not that you can see it in this tiny, horrible chapter, but I do believe I've gotten better.**

**Oh, and as you all have been ever so kind to point out, sorry for using some of the Greek gods' names in here. Whoops. Slipped out.**

**And here's the shoutout:**

**To Anime Princess for having a nice, long, ever so _flattering_ review.**

(LINE BREAK)

All Jason wanted was a slushy. But, of course, he just _had_ to decide to take the short cut to the shop. And he just _had_ to pause and listen when he heard swearing coming from inside the study room on the way there. And, you guessed it, he absolutely _had_ to go in and see what was going on.

Inside were about ten people with books propped open on desks. Some were writing, some were reading, some were simply staring blankly at the page as panic clouded their face.

Jason smirked as he saw a girl hunched over a table, long, silky black hair falling down her back, and sharp, intelligent brown eyes narrowed as her mind whirred.

With a thunk, one of his arms hit the table, so his back was covering hers. "Hey," he grinned at her scowling face.

"What do you want, Grace?" Reyna spiced up her classic line by adding, "I'm trying to work on some math."

Jason raised a brow quizzically. "Math? You want to do _math_?"

Reyna rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

"No, no," Jason said hurriedly. "We can do math. Let's add a bed, subtract your clothes, divide your legs, and multiply!"

"! I'M SORRY! PLEAAAAAAAAAASE!"

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna glowered as the younger kids ran around camp, screaming Christsmas carols at the top of their lungs. Her stride was purposeful and her mind filled with meaningful thoughts – she didn't have time for such silly activities.

As she past the barracks on the way to a very important praetor meeting, she noticed Jason Grace hanging a wreath on the Fifth Legion's door. She rolled her eyes. If _he_ wanted to waste his time, it wasn't any of her business.

With that thought, her strides became longer, quicker, and, unfortunately, louder.

Jason looked up, and grinned and nodded at her. He leapt down the few stairs that led up to the door to his cabin and bounded to her. "Hey, Rey," he greeted, easily keeping up with her, despite her attempts to adapt an even quicker pace.

"Don't call me that."

"Yeah, yeah, 'course," Jason replied distantly. It was quiet for a minute, before suddenly, "Can I have your picture?"

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that stupid, Grace," she said simply. "I'm not about to let you have my picture so you can hang it on the wall in your room."

Jason grinned wickedly. "Oh, no, no, that wasn't why I wanted it _at all_. But, if you'd prefer, I'm sure we could work something out…" he trailed off suggestively.

Reyna just rolled her eyes.

"But, no, really, you see, I really wanted your picture so I could show Santa exactly what I wanted."

"Too bad Santa _isn't real._"

"WHAT! YOU LIE!'

(LINE BREAK**)**

Jason arm was slung casually around her. It wasn't like, weird, just, you know, in a _friendly_ way.

Alright, it might've been a bit more than that. But what does it matter to you? Oh. Okay, it was just a _little_ bit more than friendly. A little. But that was all.

So, anyway, his arm was around her shoulder, and they sat at the beach, talking and, yes, _laughing_ together.

"… and you hit me so hard…"

"… you couldn't sit down for a week!"

They burst into laughter again, falling on their backs, before Reyna sat up suddenly, and her brow furrowed. "Sorry 'bout that, by the way."

Jason shrugged. "Don't be." He glanced at her, or rather, he _meant_ to glance at her, but he found it rather hard to look away, after those long eight months, so he simple stared instead.

"I know this might not be the best time for this," he began, propping himself up on his elbow.

Reyna groaned. "Not again."

"_But_," here his gaze became a little sterner. "I just wanted to say that if looks could kill, you would be a weapon of mass destruction." He settled himself back down in the sand.

Reyna blushed slightly, and shrugged. "Well, thanks," she joked lamely.

Jason looked at her with a burning intensity in his eyes. Slowly sitting up, his gaze never left her face. He cupped it, slowly, gently, before suddenly crashing his lips onto hers.

He woke up gasping for air, and he could _almost_ believe it was real.

(LINE BREAK)

See! I TOLD you it was a terrible chapter! I absolutely hated this, but I really should update, so this is the best you're getting for at least another couple days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Yeah, I know, I'm actually updating! It's a miracle!**

**Anyways, two shout-outs this time: **

**1. HappyHungerGames for making me laugh.**

**2. Seastar97 for being a freakishly good reviewer.**

Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys have no idea how much it means to me (well, you probably do, but it just doesn't sound the same to say, "thanks, you can totally understand how much love I feel for you right now"). You guys rock! Epically! I was sooo tempted to have, like, 20 shout-outs, but that would take for ever, and then it's not even a shout-out anymore. It defeats the purpose of choosing one or two special reviewers mentioned, but you smart people already knew that.

Oh, but a special thanks to the Daughter-of-Rome for her… ahem, little poem there. Quite amusing, that was.

While I'm at it, I'm pretty sure I never disclaimed this story. So: I own nothing. I do not own the characters, the pick-up lines, the poems, etc. This goes for the entire story.

There. Done!

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna, was, wait for it, wait for it, _smiling_. Yes, I know, shocking, isn't it? But with her friends, she was actually… _normal_ (ish).

So, she was smiling, and being stalked at the same time by a rather familiar Jason Grace. Yes. Multi-tasking. That takes talent.

She was smiling and laughing and being _almost_ as sarcastic with her friends as I am being with you now, when the aforementioned Jason Grace walked up, and asked in true cheeky manner, "I hope your day is as radiant as your smile."

Reyna turned, slowly and deliberately, and looked him dead in the eye. "You just _had_ to ruin it, didn't you, Grace?"

(LINE BREAK)

"HIYA!" Reyna screamed, kicking the dummy she was practicing on. She struck it with her arm.

A few feet away, Jason Grace watched her like the complete stalker everyone in camp knew he was. Swaggering up to her, he said, "Hey Reyna."

Reyna glanced at him coldly out of the corner of her eye, before turning back to the dummy. Jason watched her again, smirking.

Finally, Reyna couldn't take it anymore. "Any particular reason you've come over here, Grace, or did you just want to watch me like some creepy homeless dude?"

Jason grinned, "Does it count if my particular reason is to watch you like a creepy homeless dude?"

Reyna glared at him.

"Alright, alright. I just wanted to ask you if you knew karate-" here Reyna rolled her eyes "- because your body's kicking."

Reyna looked confused. "Okay…"

Jason sighed. "You just don't get it."

"Well, want me to beat you up then, you know, for good measure?"

"Nah, that's o- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(LINE BREAK)

It was the Feast of Fortuna, and, as praetor, Reyna was expected to wear her best, royal purple toga.

She sighed as she watched the party, and everyone from camp dancing, talking, having fun… While she was stuck standing there making sure her clothes didn't fall off.

An arm slipped around her shoulder. "Hey," a male's voice greeted her.

Reyna tried and failed to shrug it off, but was so desperate for company she didn't move away. "Hi, Jason."

Jason's hand petted (yes, you read that right, _petted_) the strap of her toga thoughtfully. Reyna raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't stop.

"Is this felt?" he asked suddenly.

Reyna frowned. "Of course not."

"Would you like it to be?" He winked at her.

Reyna smiled sweetly at him, before raising the arm that was on her shoulder and using it to slap him in the face.

(LINE BREAK)

It was 3 o'clock in the morning, February 14th, and Reyna was dangerously ticked off.

"SHUT UP, GRACE!" she screamed out the window, but Jason just grinned at her flushed, angry face and continued to sing the next (and most dirty) verse.

"Roses are red, nuts are brown," he serenaded, batting his eyelashes. "Skirts go up, pants go down. Body to body, skin to skin. When it's hard, stick it in." He smiled, sickly-sweet, up at, with wide, "innocent eyes."

"AHHHH!" Reyna screamed, covering her ears. "GO AWAY RIGHT NOW, JASON GRACE!"

Jason smirked as he swaggered away, but it was quickly wiped off his face as he crumpled to the ground, broken pieces of what was once a beautiful vase circling his head.

(LINE BREAK)

Wow, how long was that? One day? Two? Three? That was pretty darn fast, you gotta admit.

But, anyway, SeaOfWisdom brought up an interesting point – the end of this story. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I'll probably do around five more chapters – at least, that's what I'm thinking about doing now. I could end up doing a whole lot more or a little bit less, depending on how busy I end up being when 2nd semester begins.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm back! Before you all lovely people murder me (have I ever mentioned how much I love your hair?), I have some excuses.**

**1. I've been super ultra busy. Remember how a while ago I said I had to take that huge test that took the whole day? Well, I had to take another test kinda like that. I had to pass it to pass the eighth grade. Which, I did, thankfully.**

**2. I've been busy vomiting and screaming in pain as my temperature skyrockets every other week.**

**Also, I watched the Percy Jackson movie (finally). I was expecting the worse due to the reaction on this site, but I actually really liked it. Sure, it was pretty off, but they did the best they could because Percy Jackson is just… really complicated and… yeah. But I loved it so much I watched it twice in a row. Then I went on to watch all kinds of deleted scenes and fan made Percy/Annabeth little movie and squealing like the fangirl I am about the next movie, which, FYI, is coming out on March 26, 2013. **

**Lastly, the shout-outs:**

**Seastar97 – I know, I've given this rather amazing person like, fifty gazillion shout outs already, but she (you are a she, right?) actually went and PMed me and if she hadn't made me feel guilty about this story you guys probably would've had to wait another century or so.**

**Kyrstle123 – Thanks for all your reviews and reminding me about "Cloud Hair!"**

**Princess Anonymous – Nemo – Thanks a bunch for the review and the tip! (Although, it actually kinda annoys me when I do the star thing because it always just gives me trouble and won't erase when I want it to and it'll multiply like crazy… haha. I'm not a very technical person – clearly.) I'll try to make the chapters longer!**

**Wolf Badger – Awwww, thanks! I'll try to get a mushy story in soon! There's not really one in this chapter, but I'll try for next time, m'kay?**

**EVERYBODY ELSE – I seriously want to give you all a shout –out. You guys have been so amazing and thanks for supporting this story! (Don't forget to check out my other one called Love and War and give me the motivation to continue it!**

(LINE BREAK)

Jason was a merrily whistling when he saw Reyna eying something. It was about waist high and appeared to be right behind him. He grinned. He knew Reyna wasn't looking at _that_, but it was always fun to see her get flustered.

"Hey, Reyna."

"Cloud Hair."

"Are you from UPS? 'Cause you've been eying my package."

"What! I'm not… I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"De-Nile!"

"What? You want me to drown you in it? Gladly."

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna was walking down the dusty, dirty path to the woods where she was planning on spending the day training, away from all the lovesick fools, when Jason leapt in front of her and screamed, "BOO!"

She screamed as she whipped out her dagger, before her senses kicked in, and, breathing heavily, she put the knife away.

"What the heck, Jason?" she demanded angrily.

Jason just held up a rose and said to it, "See? I mean, look at those eyes… Yes, yes… Indeed, the hair… So shiny… I agree… The angry flush really tops it all off."

"Are you going to explain or shall I punch it out of you?"

Jason looked up innocently and said, "I just wanted to show this rose how incredibly beautiful you are!"

Reyna raised a brow.

"Look, it's fallen for you almost as much as I – I mean, it really likes you, and you couldn't just break a poor rose's heart and reject it, could you? That could potentially lead to depression, which could lead to cutting, which could lead to suicide, which could cause all its little rosy friends to follow down the same path due to the deep despair the feel because of their fallen friend, which will have a domino effect and cause all it's lovely parents to do the same which will cause all their friends and parents to commit such deeds. So really, take it, and save the world." Jason then proceeded to shove the rose into her hand and skip down towards the city.

(LINE BREAK)

After weeks of begging, pleading, bleeding, and planning, the day was here – carnival day. Reyna had agreed to it against her better judgment… They had all seen too much after the war, and everyone needed a break.

She walked around checking everything out and making sure everyone was safe and having good, _clean_ fun, when she saw Jason wearing a purple toga with a matching head covering. His leg where crossed and he had his hands on his knees while he hummed, "Ooooooome…. Ooooooome…"

He was in a large purple tent and had a crystal ball on a table in front of him. When Reyna approached him, somewhat amused, he said, "Yes, my child?"

Reyna just smirked and leaned against a dark wooden table. "So you're a seer now, too?"

Jason nodded solemnly. "I am a man of many talents."

Reyna snorted. "Yeah. Some talent you've got there."

Jason raised a brow. "You do not believe in my abilities."

"Mmmm-Hm. Yeah. Whatever you say. Yeah," Reyna said absently, while inspecting her nails. The faintest traces of smugness where etched upon her face.

"Come here, my child. I want to tell you your fortune." Reyna, skeptically, did as he said.

He grabbed her hand and studied it for a moment, muttering under his breath, before pulling out a sharpie and scribbling his cabin number onto her hand. "Your future is clear."

"AHHH! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN THE FATES HAVE DESIGNED FOR YOU!"

(LINE BREAK)

Reyna had just been given Bloodshed, her Pegasus, and decided to dedicate the day to getting to know him and fly him.

The wind whipped through her hair and it fell over her face, but she didn't worry – Bloodshed knew where she was going.

Reyna decided to take a risk and swoop down lower to show off a little. She hear whoops as Bloodshed's hooves came centimeters from touching the ground before flying up again. She did it a few times, and it was the third time she hear _him._

"HEY!" he yelled up to her, laughing. "I DIDN'T KNOW ANGELS FLEW SO LOW!"

His friends bumped his shoulders and they laughed until, many screamed and threw themselves to the ground. "OW! I DIDN'T HOOVES HURT SO MUCH, EITHER!"

(LINE BREAK)

**Okay, that was a pretty bad chapter, but it was a little bit longer than usual, and that has to make up for something… right?**

**Take pity on this pitiful lump that is me and review?**


End file.
